The Epic Tales of Preshool Days!
by Keiio-sama
Summary: Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki are little kids again! Hoorah! What madness can they cause now?
1. Meeting of the Trio!

Disclaimer: Has ANYONE realized that nobody on fanfiction owns ANYTHING???

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Naohito yelled as he was being besieged by FLIENG KYO PILLOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tee hee… why is everyone looking at me so strangely? HEY, DON'T LEAVE!!!!!!

This is the freakish tale of a Prince and his Council, the Prince's family, and other random people you don't even care about as WITTLE KIDS!!! GASPZOMGGASP!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bye, Mommy! I'm going to make lots of new friends and play with blocks and draw pwetty pictures and do lots of fun stuff!!!" the little pig-tailed girl cried.

Kyoko Honda just waved at little Tohru, and wondered where she got that unlimited amount of energy. It was a little scary, actually. As she headed out to her bright red car, she noticed a flash of orange scamper up a tree. Maybe she was wrong, but it looked like a little boy. This was just as strange as the time Tohru talked to the leeks everyday, insisting that "Leeks need a friend too!" But this is just a random tale you don't even care about, so...moving on...

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kyo. I'll come to pick you up at 2, alright?" Kazuma-who-sounds-so-much-like-Scar-from-FMA said.

The little boy just grumbled.

"Do you have all of your beads?" Kazuma lifted the boy's hand and counted the red and white beads.

"You sound like Mommy, Shishou..." Kyo blinked his big red eyes up at him.

"Eh heh...uhn...JUST KIDDING!!!" Kazuma rubbed the boys head fondly.

Kyo, who had such a neglectful father, had never gotten this display of affection before, and dashed all the way up the nearest tree. An orange-haired woman stopped and stared before leaving. Kazuma followed her example and walked out of the brightly painted doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll see you later." Mother said. (What is her name?)

"But...Aren't you going to drop me off closer to the school?"

Yuki's mom dropped him off 1 BLOCK AWAY!!! How could she be so cruel? (sob)

"No." Mother snapped shortly. "I have things to do. See you."

Yuki sighed and headed over to the school. He looked up towards a big tree. SOMEONE WAS IN IT!!! Was it a person with supernatural abilities?? Oh...no, it was Kyo.

Yuki stared up at him and was joined by a little girl with pigtails.

Kyo hopped down from the tree.

The little girl with the pigtails smiled sweetly at them. "My name is Tohru Honda."

"I'm Yuki."

"I'm Kyo."

"Will you be my very best friends?" Tohru asked suddenly.

"Ummm...oookay..."

"Of course."

And so began the epic tales of the trio!!!! Or not.

**A/N: That was kind of...random... I'd appreciate it if someone gave me a better title for this! Sorry if that was kind of crappy... I promise to come up with something new!!!! YaY!**


	2. Purple's for Girls!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I never will. If I did, the world would come to an end. And I'm sure we wouldn't like that!!!

**Aqua - **Hmm... (evil cackle) I might just do that...

**Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma **- Well, my story will probably have a very different plot from yours...but, if you would like, I can take this story off or completely veer from my original plotline.

**Hoku ala** – Here you go hun!

**A/N – Did you know angst is a German word? My teacher, Froh Alley, told us that...that was completely random...**

xxx

"Will everyone please come inside?" Teacher asked the assorted 3 and 4 year olds.

"YAYYYYYYY!!!" A stampede of children came and knocked the poor woman over!!!

So they had to get a new teacher because this one died. Or, at least, a substitute. Because the old one didn't really die. She just went to the hospital under the "Child Inflicted Injuries" ward. Alright then, I'm done.

"My name is Ms. Yuuryo. Let's play an introduction game to get to know each other better!" Ms. Yuuryo cried with glee.

"How about...no," Kyo grumbled underneath his breath, because he realized he didn't have a Rebellious Phase that morning.

Ms. Yuuryo just ignored him, or maybe she was deaf in her left ear, and said, "Tell us your name, favorite color, and one fact about yourself! We'll go counterclockwise! Starting with the people on this side..." Which means our favorite characters are last! Oh noes!!!

xxx

And many adorable little girls and boys later, it was Tohru's turn.

"My name is Tohru Honda, my favorite color is yellow, and my mommy is the Red Butterfly!"

The teacher stared at her. "Sure she is, honey," Ms. Yuuryo said condescendingly.

(Woot! Big word!

Audience: Nobody cares. (hits over the head with bat))

Tohru didn't understand what she meant, so she smiled up brightly at the woman.

"How about you, Kyon-chan?"

"Don't call me that," Kyo growled.

Ms. Yuuryo was taken aback. She had never been told off by a child before! WAS SHE A FAILURE AS A TEACHER??? WHAT SHOULD SHE DO??? Ms. Yuuryo decided on Advil and popped one in her mouth.Aah, she felt better now. "Kyon-chan, what's your name and your favorite color?"

_What a stupid question,_ Kyo thought "I'm Kyo Sohma. My favorite color is...red."

"And...Yun-chan?" Ms. Yuuryo asked, while Kyo was thinking that he wanted to SLEEP but this goddamn woman wasn't going to let him.

"My name is Yuki Sohma...and, my favorite color is purple."

"EWWWW!!!" Kyo and all of the other boys yelled. Except one Kakeru Manabe, who was transfixed by the magnifying glass that was attached to his watch.

"That's a girly color!!" Kyo snickered, pointing at Yuki. Ms. Yuuryo took another Advil in the background.

Yuki's lower lip trembled. "No, it's not!"

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru cried, tugging on his hand, "Don't say that! You should apologize!"

Kyo blinked down at her. Well, he didn't want to make Yuki cry. Shishou said it was bad for your "man's honor".

"Sorry, Yuki."

All of the boys used their very undeveloped brains to figure out what to do. If the cool Kyo said sorry...maybe they should, too? It hurt their brains so much a few began to cry. Poor dearies.

Ms. Yuuryo shook the box and sighed. She only had one asprin left. She should probably keep it for later.

"Alright then, nap time!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. And after that, they would go home.

Hopefully that lady would come back from the hospital by then.

**A/N 2: She gets stressed out easily, doesn't she?**


	3. Nappy Time!

Disclaimer: checks under huge pile of papers No Fruits Basket here! Actually, I don't think I have it at all.

**Hoku ala- **I think they have a Visene for this - !!

**Musa Rox- **Those will definitely help. Thankies!!! I love your idea...!!!

**AKITO. At the Disco- **Yay!

**Midnight Shadows Starlight- **LittleYuki's just too adorable to not make cry at some point.

**A/N: (checks seven reviews) Every time I get a new review, I feel all warm and bubbly inside! You guys have inflated my ego to great proportions. If you've noticed, I've changed the teacher's name to Ms. Yuuryo. It was the shortest and most easy to remember for anxiety. **

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get your sleeping bags and GO TO SLEEP!!!" Ms. Yuuryo instructed.

This would not be easy.

"This one's mine!"

"No, that's mine."

"WAAAH!!!!"

Yuki pulled a red one from the corner of the squirming kids-and-sleeping bags pile. Kyo just plopped down near the wall and glared at anyone who came to close as if to say, "This is my corner, dammit!" But Tohru didn't understand that, and set her Barbie sleeping bag next to Kyo. It wasn't as if Kyo would care, anyway. Yuki lay his bright red sleeping bag across from Tohru. AWW THIS IS SO ADORABLE!!!

(The Oh-So-Wonderful-Sensei of writing paused at the keyboard of her laptop. Something was missing. OMFG SHE FORGOT TO GIVE THEM A SNACK!!!! She would remedy this, surely.)

"Where's your sleeping bag, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked in her sweet way.

But she hadn't noticed that he was asleep ON THE FLOOR!!! How could this be?

Everyone began to settle down in their sleeping bags, (except Kyo), and it seemed like they were really going to sleep.

_It's a miracle! _thought Ms. Yuuryo. She spoke (in her head...) too soon.

"I'M NOT SLEEPY!!!" Kimi Toudou yelled, which got everyone shouting too.

NOOO!!! If this was an angst fic, then Ms. Yuuryo would have committed suicide. But it isn't. So...too bad.

Ms. Yuuryo was PISSED. Like when you're really tired and sick of looking at wedding dresses but your cousin keeps you anyway. That kind of pissed.

She strode towards the yellow cupboards and pulled out "Juunishi's Extra Sugary Cookies" and chucked them at the kids' faces. They immediately started shoving the sugar cookies in their little mouths, because the Awesome Keio-sama forgot to feed them, even though they're in preschool.

Kyo and Yuki just stared at the cookies. They were...zodiac cookies. Including...the cat. HOW WERE THEY SUPPOSED TO EAT THEM?! Tohru noticed that they weren't eating, so she decided not to eat them either.

All of the other now-full toddlers were promptly knocked out by all of that sugar, and started to snore. Well, not really, 'cause how loud can a toddler snore? So...they just slept.

_YAYYY!!!! _The teacher did a little victory dance. Well, she was gone. She had better things to do with her time!!!!

But she had forgotten about Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru, sitting in their corner and playing with blocks. And...plastic ducks.

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"DING DING DING!!!" yelled Ms. Yuuryo, who had just came back from her little escapade. They didn't have bells, so Ms. Yuuryo had to do it. What a deprived little preschool.

The sleepy children shot up from their sleeping bags and whined. "We don't wanna get up!!!"

"Well, too bad, because you already did," the teacher shot back, ensuing in more whining.

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru somehow managed to sleep through all of this. Apparently, playing with their ducklings Maxito, George, and Lollipop was very exhausting. So while all of the parents stood outside for their kids, they...stayed in!!! Noooo!!

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoko rushed in, her eyed wild. "WHERE IS TOHRU SHE IS NOT OUTSIDE I KEEL YOU!"

Seems like she couldn't survive very long knowing Tohru was at a preschool. How sad.

Ms. Yuuryo looked up. "Ah, I'm not sure. Maybe they're in that isolated corner I never even bothered to check." She was calm. _Too _calm. What had she been doing? The world may never know.

Kyoko scowled and picked up Tohru. She glared at the orangey boy with his face turned towards where Tohru had been. HE WAS A MINI-LEATCH!!! Or an adorable little boy Tohru had just met. Either way.

Tohru opened one eye and hollered over her mom's shoulder, "BYE, KYO AND YUKI!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the preschool, Kyo and Yuki just stared at each other. They weren't going to yell or fight, they didn't even know they were enemies. Without Tohru, there was nothing to talk about.

"Soooo...now what?" asked Yuki.

"I dunno," Kyo replied, "I guess we just...wait for something to happen."

And they waited.

Kyo and Yuki perked up. They heard three pairs of feet coming towards them.

"What an extravagant preschool!!! Right, Ha'ri?"

The boys paled. They knew that voice too well.

**A/N 2: I wrote this in study hall. I didn't really know what to write, because I never had naptime. I'm so sad. But everyone peered over my shoulders and asked "What's that?" and I was thinking, why can't I do anything without people peering over my shoulders? It's very uncomfortable**.


	4. End of the Day!

Disclaimer: Does not own. Does not care.

**A/N: Yes, it is the next chapter of my story! I need a day to update…keeping you on your toes, huh? (cackle) I use a plethora of big words in this one! Behold my enhanced vocabulary!**

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yuki and Kyo! Your most amazing and beloved older cousins have arrived to pick you up!" Ayame cried, linking arms with Shigure.

Shigure looked around. "So, um…where _are _our delightful cousins?"

If they were slightly more observant, they would have noticed the obvious footprints leading out the door.

Hatori had, and that's why he wasn't in the last three sentences. He was going to let them figure this thing for themselves. I mean, he helped them with 99.98767895 of their homework already.

And there stood Ayame and Shigure, pondering this profound mystery.

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo and Yuki dashed towards the playground and hid behind an electric blue bench.

"Did we…did we lose them?" panted Yuki.

"No! We'll never lose them! They'll find me and dye my hair black again!" Kyo freaked. The tips of his hair never really regained their color!

Yuki just stared.

"O…kay," Yuki raided his eyebrows. "Well… brother and Shigure are very scary".

What a brotherly (cousinly?) moment! But SOMEONE had to come and ruin it all. (sorrow)

Hatori peered behind the bench and pulled both squirming boys up by the little scruffs of their necks.

"AAARGH!" Kyo yelled, struggling in the teens arms. "Leggo of me!"

Yuki tried to unclasp the cold hands from his little shirt, and then got a wonderfully un-Yuki like idea. He started to hack uncontrollably.

Hatori looked horrified. (Kyo: Whoa, good job.) He was just about to let them go when Ayame and Shigure appeared behind them.

"NOOO, Hatori!" Shigure cried. "Do not give in to the clutches of conniving children!"

Kyo scowled. Damn. They had seen right through it! He began to struggle from the youth's grasp.

"NO! You won't ever dye my hair again! If you do…I'll…I'll…I'll tell Mrs. Tsuki!"

The trio paled considerably. Mrs. Tsuki lived at the "outside" of the Sohma estates. She was an old woman who had a love for pinching young men's cheeks. She had a fondness for Hatori and Kureno, saying all the time how they would grow up to be quiet and responsible adults. Not like Shigure and Ayame, no, she was convinced they'd become pirates. How sad.

Hatori stopped trembling and glanced at the two frightened Zodiac members.

"They won't dye your hair again, **_will you_**?" He shot a murderous glance at Ayame/

"Of course not, Ha'ri!

Shigure was a little more hesitant.

"Nyah…but the look on his face when he saw his reflection was priceless!" he whined, trying to appeal to Hatori's inner prankster…if he even had one.

"**No**."

"Waah!"

Yuki and Kyo were sick of being ignored at this point, so they began to struggle.

"Let us go!" We'll go quietly."

Hatori just sighed and thrust Yuki at Ayame. After a second thought, he switched Kyo with Yuki. He grabbed the children's backpacks and thrust them at the pouting dog of the Zodiac.

"What?!? Why am **I **the one stuck with their backpacks?"

"They're in preschool. They don't even have anything in there."

"Do not despair, 'Gure! For I am stuck with a more troublesome burden than you."

Kyo twitched. He didn't quite enjoy being addressed as troublesome. He started yelling random things at Ayame.

"Enough!" shouted Hatori, "Shigure has backpacks, Ayame has Kyo, and I have Yuki. _Get over it._"

Shigure and Ayame gaped, and then nodded meekly. Hatori marched Yuki up the road and left Ayame and Shigure to complain underneath their breaths.

"Hatori was probably denied his love for his lab partner," murmured Shigure. Ayame nodded his agreement, and Kyo just stayed as far away from the duo as he could, hands placed firmly on his hair.

**A/N 2: Done with another chapter! I really like this story. I'll probably end it when we see all of the Sohmas, including a just-born Kisa and Hiro! Looking forward to that one! MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!!!! gives out handmade brownies**


	5. Super?

Disclaimer for rest of chapters: I don't own Fruits Basket. My editor would die from exhaustion if I did.

**Hoku ala**: Thankies!

**Aqua:** Well, for the sake of this fic, I'm screwing with the ages and making them the same age.

**monkeybait**: Glad you and your sister enjoyed it. .

**AKITO At The Disco:** Yay for brownies!

**A/N: I realize I forgot to reply to your reviews…eheh. I'm just going to say Happy Very Belated Birthday, AKITO. At The Disco! And here are chapter 4 reviews.**

xxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The early fall days passed by quickly for Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki. Days filled with pissing off teachers, making messes, and generally being a little kid, days that weren't important to the plot.

Tohru skipped down the lane towards the park with her mommy, giggling and talking about how nice school was and how silly Kyo and Yuki could be. Once they entered, Tohru immediately rushed off to find some random person for her to play with, Kyoko watching over her warily.

Tohru caught the eye of a girl kneeling by the flowers and waved.

"Hello! I'm Tohru."

The girl smiled and waved back from her position on the ground. "My name's Kagura."

"What are you doing?" Tohru asked, puzzled to why she was pulling flowers out of the ground.

"I'm picking flowers for my friend," she stated matter-of-factly, "These orange ones are the same color as his hair."

"Really? I have a friend with orange hair too! His name is Kyo Sohma."

"Wow, really? That's my friend! Hey, hey, do you wanna go see him?"

"Yay! I want to see Kyo!" Tohru grinned. Both little girls rushed off to ask their mommies. Both said yes, and Kyoko walked off towards her apartment, yelling that she was watching them from the balcony.

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Take off your shoes," Kagura whispered. Tohru placed her shoes next to Kagura's and trotted behind her.

A mischievous looking youth popped his head out and grinned. "Hey, Kagura! Oh, you brought a friend?"

"Yes! This is Tohru. She's also a friend of Kyo's. Tohru, this is Kunumistsu." Tohru smiled and waved.

Kunimitsu hollered over his shoulder for Kyo and grinned at the two.

Kyo skidded down the corner and almost fell right on top of them. _Almost._

The teenage boys practicing in the room next door smirked. They were _definitely_ going to bother the hotheaded boy about his two "girlfriends".

Kyo fidgeted. He looked a little uncomfortable.

"Hi Kyo!" Tohru chirped, smiling, "Wow! You live at a dojo? That's so cool! Do you do martial arts, too? Wow!"

"Kyo! We brought you some flowers!" Kagura chimed in, and they both pulled out some slightly pressed orange flowers out of their pockets.

"Awww," grinned the people around them.

Kyo whipped around and glared at the teens, his eyes burning holes into them until they turned around and returned to practicing.

Before the story could continue, a small boy traipsed around the corner, looking lost. "Umm, Kyo? Where's…where's the bathroom?"

Kyo turned around and sighed, grabbing the boy's hand and trudged over towards the direction of the bathroom, Tohru and Kagura right behind.

"Hey, Kagura? Who was that?"

"Huh? Oh, that's Hatsuharu. He has cool hair doesn't he?"

Tohru smiled and nodded, thinking his hair reminded her of an Oreo. He looked like the type of kid who spent most of his time wandering around aimlessly.

Kyo pointed out the bathroom to Haru and grumbled underneath his breath, "I just showed him the bathroom yesterday."

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagura blinked down at the board and looked up at Tohru. "Are you sure that's how you spell super?" she asked, indicating the "S-O-U-P-E-R" on the board.

Kyo, Tohru, Kagura, and Haru stared at the word, bemused expressions on their faces. Well, Haru wasn't much of a help, but that's okay. It's the thought that counts.

"Um, well, that's how you spell soup, and then –er, so…I guess."

Their eyes explored the room, looking for something that said "super" on it. All but Haru, who couldn't read yet.

"Well, then we'll have to ask our teacher, right Kyo?"

"As long as she doesn't freak out like last time."

A soft knock sounded on the door. "Tohru, it's me. It's time to start heading home, okay?"

Her three friends looked up and waved.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tohru."

"Bye-bye, Tohru!"

"Bye, Tohru."

Kyoko smiled at the children on the floor and nodded to Kazuma on her way out. Tohru could faintly hear Kyo saying, "Well, I guess you forgot your way home, huh Haru?"

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you have fun, Tohru?" asked Kyoko on their way home.

"Yes!" exclaimed Tohru, and proceeded to chatter about all the fun she had.

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, when Kyo and Tohru were with Yuki at preschool, Tohru asked, "Yuki, do you know how to spell 'super'?"

"Hmm…s-o-u-p-e-r?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," nodded Kyo. Yuki, of course, had no idea what they were on about, so Tohru began to fill him in on the story, with Kyo adding in parts.

Later on, the trio walked up to a wary Ms. Yuuryo and asked, "How do you spell super?"

Ms. Yuuryo's eyes widened. A normal educational question! "S-u-p-e-r."

"Oh yeah?" Kyo challenged, "Prove it!"

Chaos all over again.

**A/N 2: Yay! Another chapter! I asked my sister: "What's a hard word to spell?" and she said: "Super." This was a fun chapter to write because it had Haru! I'll see you in 2007! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	6. Schneemann

**A/N: OMG I'M NOT DEAD! I'm sorry for the delay! I'M SO SORREEEEEEEEEE! (having a Ritsu moment) I don't want to delay the chapter further so... To the story!!! (presses Ze Divider Button) **

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little noses pressed against the window as small flakes of snow fell from the downcast sky. Bright smiles appeared on their faces as they cried, "It's snowing! Yay!!!"

Ms. Yuuryo tried her best to peel the children off the window, but to no avail. She rubbed her forehead and, forgetting their plans for the day, sent them outside.

Soon enough, the playground was full of screaming kids and snowballs flying in every direction. One very well-thrown one spiked a very wet and annoyed Kyo on his pressure point. His eyes flashed and he spun around, storming off to the rock where it came from. Yuki and Tohru exchanged glances before running off to restrain their grumpy friend.

"_What-was-that-for?" _he growled, scowling darkly at the rock, reaching over to find the child that threw the snowball.

"Why is Kyo so angry?" asked Tohru, looking puzzled.

"He doesn't like being wet," whispered Yuki, afraid that Kyo would come and "rawr" at him for telling his weak point to the world. Or Tohru. Same thing, really.

Kyo blinked in surprise when he drew up a blonde, squirming kid that looked a little younger than them.

"MOMIJI?!?" Yuki and Kyo yelped.

"WHYQW3KLAREDHFYOUIKLHERE?!?!!" the orange boy fumbled, looking confused with the world.

"Hi Kyo! Hi Yuki! I wanted to say hi! But I already did, but I didn't say the B-Y-E word, so I'm not leaving 'till I do!" chirped the grinning child. A crease formed between Tohru's eyebrows. Boy...girl? WHICH ONE WAS IT?

Before Yuki and Kyo could reply, he...she...twisted around them to wave to Tohru. Yuki crept over, tugging on Tohru's sleeve. "Momiji's a boy, if you were wondering." Yuki whispered.

"Hi, I'm Momiji! I'm not in preschool yet, so I'm not supposed to be here. Do you want some candy?"

Kyo scowled and mashed some snow into Momiji's hair, seemingly trying to squish all of that hyper energy out of him/her.

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Waaah! Kyo's grumpy! He's mean! Waah! I'm wet now! Waah!" Momiji sobbed. Suddenly, he had a very violent sneeze, tossing him halfway into the air before there was a loud POOF! sound.

Kyo and Yuki exchanged wide-eyed looks. Oh no!!!!

Yuki ran over to catch the writhing yellow rabbit flying through the air, while Kyo cleverly tricked Tohru into looking away so Momiji could change.

"Um...Tohru, look! A bird!" Kyo yelled, pointing to the sky. (Clever?) Tohru immediately looked up, her attention diverted. There was a second POOF! and Momiji could pull his clothes on. Yuki flashed Kyo a quick thumbs-up when Momiji was fully clothed, which Kyo returned with a grin.

"Oops, sorry Tohru, it was just Momiji's candy wrappers."

Tohru sighed her disappointment before smiling at Momiji, now that she was sure of his gender.

"Do you want to make a snowman?" she asked, her face lighting up.

"Yay!!! Snowman, snowman, snowman. Hey, do you know what that is in German?" He paused, waiting for an answer. Yuki and Kyo almost fainted. Momiji, stop in the middle of a tirade? Why, this was unheard of!

When Tohru shook her head, Momiji giggled and answered, "Schneemann!"

All four broke out in laughter. They plopped down on the snow, rolling snowballs in a feeble attempt to make a snowman, saying all the while: "Shneemann!"

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The class stood before a 3-foot snowman, looking quite proud of themselves. When all of the other children saw Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, and Momiji trying to make a snowman, they decided they wanted to make one, as well! Ms. Yuuryo was fine with this, until she found out that she had to do 85 of the work so the class wouldn't be buried alive. Well, some things cannot be changed.

The snowman before them was a miracle for the preschoolers. It was bigger then they were! It was a wonder! A masterpiece! A work of art! I'm running out of words to say!

Momiji also had managed to spread the word "schneemann" throughout the entire class. How, even I'm not sure.

The important thing was, everyone had fun! Even Kyo, though he got wet! Even Yuki, though he was turned into a human snowman somewhere in the process! Even Tohru, who realized she would never see a bird until spring!

The class let out a big "Yay!" before resuming the numerous snowball fights.

Funny, Momiji never really got caught for being there.

**A/N 2: Sorry for the delay, once again. It was mainly fueled by writer's block. See, look! The year's passing by! I'd say it's around...December. Probably. No, I won't have a Christmas chapter. Sorry, sorry! I love all of my reviewers! I love all of my favorite-ers! (gets carried away by a giant wave of gratitude) X.x**


	7. The Cold Chronicles!

**A/N: Hey! Welcome to Chapter 7! I'm not going to introduce any Fruits Basket characters until Feb. 11th. Sorry, sorry! I just want to bring Kisa and Hiro near Valentine's Day!**

**So...this chapter is about colds. Because I have a massive one right now. (sniffles)**

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kazuma frowned as he checked the thermometer.

"100.5 degrees (Fahrenheit). You can't go to school today,and probably not tomorrow, Kyo," he said sternly to the tangerine-haired boy on the bed.

Kyo just moaned and buried his head in his pillow. The worried man picked up the phone and called up the Sohma doctor. When did Kyo get so sick?

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TOHRU! OH NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SCHOOL TODAY!!! 99 DEGREES FEVER!!!" Kyoko freaked. Tohru blinked. 99 degrees? That didn't sound too bad...

Kyoko grabbed the phone and dialed the only number she could remember at the moment: Kazuma's.

(On the other side of the phone)

If this was an anime, Kazuma would've had a huge sweat drop rolling down his head as he listened to the shrieking woman on the other side of the phone.

"TOHRU'S SICK!!!!"

"Yes, I know, Mrs. Honda. Kyo's sick, as well."

"This is probably some conspiracy against us! I can't ever allow Tohru to go to that freakin' germ-spreading school! Oops, sorry Tohru, don't ever say the word Mommy just said, okay?"

Kazuma sighed as Kyoko rambled on. He was worried too...but this was ridiculous!

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you thought Kyo and Tohru were sick, you should see Yuki.

"Yuki! Quiet down! You aren't that sick!" hissed his mother, while Ayame just watched out of the corner of his eye.

Yuki tried his best to delay the next bout of hacking coughs, but failed miserably.

Yuki's mother huffed. "I'm going to have to leave. I have people to see. Ayame, watch over your brother."

"Can't," Ayame drawled, "I have people to see as well. Actually, Pythagorean Equations. Goodbye, Mother dearest."

And with that, he was gone.

Mrs. Sohma glared at the spot where Aaya used to be before turning to Yuki. "Fine...we'll have to talk to one of those _friends_ of yours."

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kazuma smiled at the shivering grey-haired child. "Come in, Yuki. You can stay in the living room."

Yuki nodded and walked in, before collapsing onto the blankets that had been laid out for him. That was the very moment that Kyo walked in, rubbing his eyes. "Shishou..."

Kazuma looked up in surprise before shooing Kyo away back into his bed. While he was tucking Kyo in and checking his temperature, he heard a POOF! sound.

_Uh-oh!!!!_

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kazuma sighed. "Please, Kyo," he begged, "It's just medicine..."

"No way. It tastes like cherries." Kyo shuddered. "I hate cherries." Oh, how he hated them. He hated them from the deepest, deepest depths of his deep hearts. He hated them. Have we established that? Good.

"Yuki took it. Why can't you? Even Tohru has this medicine. A lot of kids take this medicine. Please, Kyo?" the man implored, giving Kyo the cutest puppy face he could muster.

"Fine," grumbled Kyo. Sometimes he wondered who was the child here.

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Panicking? I'm not panicking!!! DO I SOUND LIKE I'M PANICKING?!?!?!?!" panicked Kyoko. Kazuma sighed. Yes, actually she did. But it would be very unwise to say so.

"Just read the back of the box," he instructed gently. There was silence for a while, and then a sheepish "Oh, right. Sorry."

Kazuma chuckled and, saying that it was quite alright, hung up. Between Kyo, Yuki, and Kyoko, he was _exhausted._ Maybe he would take a nap.

"Shihan..." moaned a voice. He looked up and twitched before running off to do the boy's bidding. Being so nice could be extremely sapping.

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ms. Yuuryo looked around. It was so quiet, you could hear the wind whistling. She wouldn't be surprised if tumbleweed rolled by around now.

As if on cue, tumbleweed blew around the corner and rolled across the room, attracting many sneezes.

_WHAT THE...?_

A/N 2: Wee! I'm done. This chapter mostly focused on Kazuma, didn't it? So, I won't be updating next Sunday. I'm going to Canada for that wedding I've been complaining about. Review, review, review, or I won't share my cookies with you!

**Ta-ta!**


	8. Bundles

**A/N: Yes, no chapter last week, but I have a good excuse! I couldn't think of a filler chapter for last week...so...yeah. So, 'tis Valentines Day in this universe. That means there's only 4 months left in the school year for Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki...the end is near. Wow...I've never really thought about that...**

**(depressed) I'm going to go angst like Kyo.**

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tohru knocked on the door, humming happily. She clutched a bright blue bag in her hands. A boy opened the door and blinked.

"Tohru?" asked Yuki, walking out and closing the door behind him. She could faintly hear the sound of irritated voices drifting out. She smiled and beckoned to Yuki. "Let's go to Kyo's house! I have a surprise for you both!" And with that, she dashed off. Yuki ran to catch up with her, slowing only when he did so. Surprise? He had heard that word...but never had one. At least, not a happy one.

Well, there could always be a first.

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo and Yuki sat down, covering their eyes. "Why are we doing this again?" asked Kyo, annoyance peeking through.

"It's not a surprise if you see it, silly! That's what Mommy says."

Something warm was thrust underneath his nose. It smelled faintly of chocolate...which would make sense, seeing how...it was chocolate. Yuki and Kyo stared at Tohru.

"E...eh?" Yuki blinked, looking confused.

"Ah, it's Valentine's Day!" yelped Kyo, "I forgot!" He dashed off.

Valentine's...day? Oh! He remebered now! A look of realization dawned on Yuki's face. He had seen his brother come home with an armful of Valentine's cards and chocolates on that day, Febuary 14th, and his mother and father would go out, leaviing him alone.

Tohru smiled brightly at Yuki, who smiled back. Her attention was sidetracked by a photograph laying on the coffee table.

"What's that?" she asked. Kyo returned from his various misadventures in the pantry, holding two lollipops. He gave one to Tohru and another to Yuki. They both smiled at him, and Tohru repeated her question.

"Oh, right." Kyo walked over and picked it up, revealing two babies snuggled deeply into their respective carriers. "These are our new cousins, Kisa and Hiro. Remember, Yuki told you about them."

Tohru squealed in delight. Her unspoken question was answered by Yuki. "Do you want to see them? You can."

She nodded profusely, quite like a bobble head doll.

"Then what're we waiting for?"

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tohru peered closely, eyes wide in awe. The little bundles before her were probably...the...the...(Here the authoress pauses to think of the right word)..._epitome_ of cuteness.

She reached out to touch the girl's hand, who she found irresistabely cute. Kyo glared at the baby boy next to Tohru, while Yuki watched from above. Tohru touched the warm hand—and was clamped on by a mouth with no teeth. She yelped, drawing back her arm. Kyo glared daggers at Hiro.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?" he growled, forgetting that the infant wouldn't be able to respond. Satsuki, Hiro's mom, walked in, dusting off her hands and giving the kids a ditzy smile. "Is something wrong?"

Tohru rubbed her arm while Yuki explained, "He...bit Tohru on the arm."

Satsuki giggled. "It's okay, he's just teething. Hiro's very protective of Kisa already!"

Tohru smiled and looked at Hiro.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san," she said gravely, as if the boy could understand her. Kyo grumbled, looking quite put off and taking it out on his chocolate bunny.

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tohru thought the visit went quite well, aside from the little Hiro incident...and when Hiro coughed up on a very irritated Kyo. Kyo and Yuki had complimented her on her chocolates, even when she said her mom was the one who made it. Yuki had promised to bring his share tomorrow. Speaking of candy...

Tohru held out a yellow bag out to Kyo. "I have things for Momiji, Kagura, and Haru. Will you give it to them."

"Yep," he answered, taking the bag.

"Does Momiji even _need_ more candy?" Yuki mused, getting a giggle from Tohru and a snicker from Kyo. Because his manly pride didn't allow him to giggle.

Kyoko smiled at the boys and Tohru. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Tohru blinked, and then remembered. She planted a kiss on both boy's cheeks, smiling sweetly. "Bye!" she chirped.

If Kyo and Yuki had been a bit older, they would have been blushing profusely. But, seeing how they weren't hormone-driven teenagers, they waved.

(EXTRA TIDBIT:)

Hatori looked at the looming pile of Valentine's Day presents from various girls. He blinked. "These are for us?"

"Yes, Hotori, and look how loved we are!"

Hatori watched as Shigure and Ayame feasted shamelessly on the candy.

"Aren't you going to thank them at least?" he asked, rolling his eyes at their gluttony.

"Isn't one of our gorgeous smiles thanks enough?" Shigure asked, blinking.

Hatori resisted the urge to go bang his head on the nearest object. They were really idiots.

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Done! (collapses on keyboard) Ack! My hands! I had to overturn my brain for this chapter! So review lots and lots, okay? Ja! (poofs)**


	9. Kyo and the Purple Crayon

**A/N: Yuki: This is Yuki Sohma, in with the latest news on the condition of the famed writer, Keiio-sama**.

**Yuki: We all have been wondering: Where is Keiio-sama and her heartwarming works? I'm here to bring you a broadcast done by Haru and Momiji Sohma, our broadcasting crew, giving you the answers. This was captured in the very room of Keiio-sama, home of the Keyboard of Inspiration.**

**(Camera focusing in)**

**Haru: Hullo?**

**Keiio-sama: I'M WORKING! LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOONE! (turns back to Keyboard of Inspiration)**

**Momiji: Yup! That's all we got out of her!**

**Yuki: As you can see, Keiio-sama is working as hard as she can on getting out this chapter, and feels extremely sorry for herself. **

**Next: Chapter 9: Kyo and the Purple Crayon, coming up in 3 space lengths!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki were beginning to make their way home after a long day of annoying the teacher, figuring out the true use of finger paint, and generally making the day hard for everyone else. Do you know how exhausting that can be?

Naturally, after all that hard work, they were pretty out of it. So it took Kyo a couple of minutes before he realized that his backpack was opened and the ping! sounds behind him were in fact not kitties stalking him (which was quite normal) but things falling out.

"Wait," he called out to his friends as he put his things back in their rightful places. Tohru and Yuki blinked before picking up his stuff and helping out.

Kyo picked up a box of crayons that seemed to be...MISSING A COLOR! OH NOES! He recited the colors of the rainbow in his head. Red...orange...yellow...green...blue...purple...oh no!

Yuki peered over his shoulder. "Kyo! You're missing a purple crayon!"

Tohru turned and pointed to the little purple Crayola crayon rolling away towards the park. "There it is!"

Kyo scrambled up and chased it. This crayon was not getting away if he could help it! Yuki and Tohru hurried to catch up with Kyo and capture this unruly crayon. Kyo caught sight of it and tried to grab it – before a little hand picked it up.

"Hey!" Kyo hollered, "That's my crayon!"

The sweet-looking little girl who held it flinched, her bottom lip trembling. _Uh-oh,_ thought Yuki, who had just caught up to them.

"I'M SO SORRY!" she yelled.

Kyo stared at her, dumbfounded. "I'M SO SORRY I NEVER SHOULD HAVE PICKED IT UP!"

Tohru and Yuki were as equally as confused as Kyo. What was wrong with this girl? Well, whatever it was, it was really scary.

"I'M SO SORRY I AM SUCH A BAD PERSON HOW COULD I HAVE PICKED UP AN INNOCENT CRAYON I NEVER SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS I'M A BURDEN TO THE WORLD I'M SORREEEEEEEE!" she hollered, waving a flag that had "I'M SORRY" written on it.

Kyo twitched. "You're giving me a headache," he growled, feeling tired and not wanting to put up with this kid.

The weeping girl froze and turned to face him, the bout of tears stopping abruptly. Suddenly, a new fountain of tears started, accompanied by another tirade of apologies. "PLEEEEEASE FORGIVE ME I'M A TERRIBLE HUMAN BEING I NEVER SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS I'M SO SORRY IT'S ENTIRELY MY FAULT I'M SORRY I GAVE YOU A HEADACHE I SHALL APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD!"

Yuki and Tohru watched as passerby gave them strange looks and ushered their own children along. The gray-haired boy started inching away, dragging his worried friend along with him. Best to just pretend he didn't know the other boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo stared at the girl, feeling scared and irritated. Why him? All he wanted was his crayon! Was that too much to ask for?

Apparently, he thought watching the girl clutching the violet crayon, yes. How could he calm this girl down? "Hey, could I just have my crayon? I'm in a hurry." Oops, Kyo. Wrong thing to say.

"I'M SORRY FOR DELAYING YOU I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON DELAYING PASSERBY I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU HOW COULD I?"

Kyo moaned. Who would save him?

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three good-looking teens rounded the corner. Two had an aura of evilness about them, and the other just looked bored.

"Hey," said the boy with mischievous brown eyes, "Do you hear that?"

"Not all of us are blessed with dog-like hearing, Shigure." sighed one of the other boys.. The trio turned another corner and blinked at the sight in front of them. An exasperated-looking orange-haired boy was standing in front of a wailing girl, trying to escape..

Captains Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure to the rescue!

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo's eyes widened as he heard an all-too-familiar voice behind him.

"What's this? Kyonkichi-kun has upset a little girl!" cried an overly exuberant voice behind him. Kyo whipped around to find his older cousins watching him.

"I didn't do anything!" he cried, looking annoyed.

Shigure bent down in front of the little girl. "What about it, Ritchan? Did this boy upset you? Or did you upset him?"

_Ritchan? _thought Kyo, Yuki and Tohru (who stopped pretending they had no idea who Kyo was).

"I'M SORRY I UPSET HIM I TOOK HIS CRAYON IT WAS A BAD THING TO DO!" sobbed Ritchan for what seemed to be the thousandth time today.

"I'M SORREE-" Suddenly, the little girl collapsed to the floor. Shigure grinned and brandished his pointer finger, which he had dug into Ritchan's side. Hatori rolled his eyes and picked the girl up. Yuki and Kyo followed their older cousins, motioning for Tohru to do the same. Tohru, who was feeling quite confused at this point, ran over to them, feeling that it was going to be a very long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tired looking man and woman bowed to the teens and children. "We're very sorry for the trouble our son has caused you!"

Son? Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru exchanged looks.

"Please, come in, young masters and miss." said the man and the woman, who were probably Ritchan's parents.

Ritchan showed them into a room close to the hot springs. Tohru's eyes widened as she looked around. Hot springs! Wow!

Ritchan smiled softly. "I'm Ritsu. Sorry for the trouble I've caused."

"No problem!" cried Tohru earnestly. Kyo grunted, and Yuki smiled.

Hatori came and took a seat. "He's a boy, if you were wondering." The kids' eyes widened.

Tohru stared at the older boy. _Another one of Kyo and Yuki's cousins?_

Hatori met her curious eyes and gave her a half-smile. "My name's Hatori," he said. "And that strange-looking boy-" he pointed to Shigure, who whined, "-is Shigure."

"The other weird person is Ayame, my brother," whispered Yuki. Yuki had a brother? The wheels in Tohru's brain turned. So much information for a preschooler to process! Poor thing. Kyo snickered at the overwhelmed look on her face.

Ayame walked in and waved at Tohru. "What an adorable girl! How have you come across the acquaintance of my lovable little friends, may I ask?"

Tohru looked at Ayame, a crease forming in between her eyebrows. Ac-ac-acquaintance? What?

"How about you, Ritchan? How did you get acquainted with these children?"

Ritsu stared at him.

Everyone flinched, expecting an outburst, even Hatori. Luckily, there was none. Thank goodness for the little things in life.

"Oh yeah!" Ritsu fumbled around in her---I mean his!---pocket, and pulled out a purple crayon. He handed it to Kyo. "Forgive me..."

Shigure clamped a hand over Kyo's mouth. "He forgives you." he replied tactfully. Ritsu sighed in relief before taking a sip of water from the glass on the table...and spilled some on Ayame.

"..."

"I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL I'M SO SORREEE!"

Everyone groaned. Not again!

**A/N 2: A little over 3 pages, and with size ten font! It's to make up for the loong delaay...WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE MEEEEE?**

**So, I brought back the Trio of Greatness: Hatori, Aya****me, and Shigure! I love the chapter on them...one of my favorites. I want to bring back a couple of my readers' favorite characters in this story. So I'm having a poll! Which character do you want to see again? Haru, Kagura, Momiji, Kisa, or Hiro? Get your votes in, people! No, seriously. VOTE!**


	10. The Irony!

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know, late again….I'm not even going to say sorry, I've exhausted out my supply. To make up for my delay, and for all the patient reviewers hwho waited for my next chapter (and all my other reviewers that have sharpened pitchforks at the ready) I'm writing a Momiji fic, since he came in second place in my poll! Yay! (joys) So, dedicating this chapter to mah homeslice godonlyknows, for making me the MOST AWESOME KYO ICON and inspiring Rin's character in this chapter with her awesome rping. Yay for her, and all my other dee-light-full reviewers! On with the show…er, chapter!**

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki frowned, positioning the bucket so it wouldn't fall over. Tohru patted the sides of the "castle" and made it nice and smmoth. The next boy, Kyo, turned his bucket of sand over—and dropped it.

Yuki sighed, and Tohru hung her head, knowing what was coming next.

"GAH! YOU DUMMY BUCKET!" Ah, what a predictable child. Kyo scowled, and releasing his frustration, kicked the bucket.

Not that way! He's still alive and kicking. …Gah! Irony is screwing up my chapter! Begone!

Ahem, on with the story.

The bucket went flying, hitting an old lady on the head. Kyo winced and went to pick it up, apologizing and trying to be a good little boy. "Sorry, old lady, I didn't…" The afore- mentioned old lady whipped around, and Tophru noticed that she wasn;t that old.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BOY?"

Kyo and Tohru meeped and hid behind Yuki.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean it…" the sweet boy started, giving her the most adorable smile. This seemed to enrage the old—um, young woman further.

"I'M NOT AN OLD WOMAN TO BE CODDLED!" she roared, freaking the children out with her choice of words beyond the grasp of preschoolers.

Kyo fumed. How could Yuki's smile not have worked? Was she blind or something?

Tohru used her magical people-changing powers and asked, "Did you lose your cat?"

The woman stopped and gave a little sniff. "Y-yes.."

"We'll help you look for it, okay? Please don't be mad!"

The woman gave her a shaky smile. "You're so kind! Thank you very much!"

Kyo and Yuki just looked on with confusion. How did Tohry know abou this person's cat?

They followed Tohru dumbfoundedly, not sure of what to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki searched the park diligently like they had promised. They looked up at any flash of orange that could be the cat that they saw, which was kind of annoying, seeing how Kyo himself had orange hair.

Suddenly, Tohru felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw a shock of white and black hair framing a young boy's fcace. "Haru!" she cried, smiling.

Yuki gave the younger boy a shy smile, and Kyo turned, asking, "Did ya get lost again, Haru?"

"Nope, why would I?" asked Haru, seeming genuinely puzzled. Kyo snorted.

"Oh yeah, Rin's here, too!"

"Rin?" asked Kyo. His two companions looked confused, unsure of who this 'Rin' person was.

A black-haired girl appeared over Haru's shoulder. "Hi."

"Hello!" Tohru smiled and waved, feeling a sense of companionship with this charcoal-eyed girl.

"What cha doing, Kyo?" she asked, wavibng back at Tohru and Yuki, gi ving a little smile.

"Looking for a cat," he grumbled, knowing what her reaction was going to be.

She grinned at the irony. THE IRONY!

"We can help!" offered Haru, in all his cuteness. Yuki smiled. "Really? Thanks!"

And so…THE SEARCH IS ON!

Xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The children approached a bumpier, rockier area of the park. It seemed more dangerous and forbidding, perfect for a cat to get lost in! They split up into little teams, like on an adventure show.

WHERE SHALL OUR HEREOS…AND HEROINES…GO NEXT?

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo, Tohru, and Rin creeped around the tree, looking for the elusive orange cat.

"You know…" whispered Rin, "Cats have really good hearing. So we have to be quiet." Kyo and Tohru nodded, impressed by her expansive knowledge of the world. Well, Kyo already knew that, but still.

"I know!" whispered Tohru, "One person goes one way around the tree, and someone else can go the other!"

"Wait!" Rin whispered, "I don't think that's-"

Too late! Tohru had started going in a clockwise direction, and crashed right into Kyo!'

Rin flinched as a big POOF! was heard.

**MEANWHILE….**

"We're looking for orange, okay, Haru?" whispered Yuki.

"Kay!"

Haru pointed to a pink flower. "Orange!"

"Um, no…"

He pointed to a black bird. "ORANGE!"

Yuki sighed. This was going to take a while.

**ANYWAYS….**

Tohru looked to where Kyo had been standing—and there was an orange cat.

"THE CAT!" she yelled happily.

Kyo, for that's who was being pointed out, fidgeted slightly.

Rin shook her head. "Um, no, Tohru, that's not the cat, it's just, um…a wild cat! Yeah!"

Tohru's mouth formed an "O". "But…we can use him, or her, as bait, right?"

Rin nodded furtively and picked up the grumbling cat, wrapping his clothes around him as a "blanket".

"LET'S FIND THE CAT!" cried the other girl. Rin sighed, staring at Kyo who was currently residing in her arms.

"You'd better attract that cat."

Xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And attract he did! Tohru, Yuki, Haru, and Rin managed to grab the cat, and Kyo found himself a new catfriend.

But Tohru never really was sure about where Kyo had gone in the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxdividerdividerdividerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N 2: Sorry that was a bit rushed. I wasn't sure how I was going to kick Haru andRin into this in the constricted writing time I have. But in the end, it all worked out! You guys rock! You voted for Haru with Rin Thankies! Over and out!**


End file.
